just_cause_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Easter Eggs in Just Cause: Volosia
This is a list of all easter eggs and references that can be found throughout Just Cause: Volosia. It covers both locations within the free-roam game world, and references spoken by characters in cutscenes or overheard from NPCs. Flags of the United Nations In the Volosian capital city, a United Nations embassy can be found with a large row of flags in the outer courtyard. Of these flags are the easter egg flags of: *The People's Revolutionary Army of San Esperito, *Panau, *Medici, *Karthstan, *The Armonia Reunion Force, *Hjallesund Isles, *Nova Kyungastan, *Krankos. These are simultaneous references to other fan fiction projects on this wiki, as well as references to the canon Just Cause games. "We Will Bury Them!" On VPR vehicles, the text "Мы похороним их!" can be found, which translates to "We Will Bury Them!" This is a reference to Command & Conquer Red Alert 2's Rhino Tank quote, which was, in turn, a reference to Nikita Khrushchev's famous quote "We will bury you!" Old Battlefields On some of the northern coasts of the map, old battlefields from the Second World War can be found complete with field bases and trenches overrun with sand or vegetation. There are several knocked-out WWII-era Soviet and German tanks as well. While this maybe isn't entirely an easter egg and more of a game detail, it references the Nazi invasion of Volosia in 1942. Tiberium Crater Skirmish In the southwestern areas of the map in the deep jungle, a large crater can be found with an asteroid that had split apart on impact to reveal the toxic green crystals. They have since overrun some of the soil around the impact site and trees are already beginning to mutate. For the sake of game balance over realism, the Tiberium will not actually harm Rico or NPCs, despite the fact that it is very dangerous to even be near it in actuality. Upon approaching the position, as the player is about to leave, an APC donning the scorpion logo of the Brotherhood of Nod will approach the location and ask Rico who he is and what he's doing there. No matter how long the conversation is prolonged, eventually a squad of Black Hand troops armed with Firefly Laser Rifles will emerge from the APC and attack the player. After they are defeated, the APC and the laser rifles can be kept by the player and used as a full game weapon or vehicle. See also: Nod APC, Firefly Laser Rifle, for the pages about these items as they appear in Just Cause: Volosia. Vaultier Sedan Patrol Compact Very rarely, the Vaultier Sedan Patrol Compact from Just Cause 1 can be spawned and found parked inside any VPD station, donning either the livery of the San Esperito Police Department or the San Esperito Military. The vehicle makes its triumphant return as a fully drivable vehicle complete with its lights and sirens from Just Cause 1, despite only being an easter egg. Black Hand conversations Sometimes, when near a Black Hand soldier, the player can hear them having the following conversations: Conversation #1 Soldier 2: "Man, do you remember San Esperito?" Soldier 1: "Do I? I was there." Soldier 2: "You're kidding!" Soldier 1: "It's true. I fought in their civil war and was pulled out when we lost like the rest of them." Soldier 2: "Are the rumors true?" Soldier 1: "What rumors?" Soldier 2: "They say that one man, dressed in all black, was able to single-handedly tear apart the San Esperitian government forces, then shrug off our troops like it was nothing. They say that he single-handedly won the war." Soldier 1: "The only man dressed in all black I ever saw were my own comrades." This references the player and their actions in the storyline of Just Cause 1. Conversation #2 Soldier 1: "Yeah, I've been all across the world. San Esperito, Panau, Medici..." Soldier 2: "Wait, Panau? The Black Hand never went to Panau?" Soldier 1: "That's not true. We were there, we just never had a big military deployment, only some covert bodyguard duties." Solider 2: "I don't believe you." This particular conversation is a dual reference to the fact that the Black Hand were not included in Just Cause 2, and the debate that perhaps the Panauan Secret Service was in fact them. Credit to User:Ironclaws for suggesting this. Conversation #3 Soldier 1: "Sometimes I think about how lucky I am to have landed this job." Soldier 2: "But don't you think maybe we're the bad guys?" Soldier 1: "What?" Soldier 2: "Think about it. We've got a big black fist for our insignia, and we're often employed by evil dictators." Solider 1: "It's part of the job. We don't care who we fight with or against, we're just loyal to the paycheck. It's called being a mercenary." Soldier 2: "I'm just saying. I think we're on the wrong side. I mean look at that Di Ravello guy. He's insane, and yet we work for him." Solider 1: "..." Solider 1: "Shut up." This is a reference to the fact that arguably, the Black Hand could actually be considered neutral mercenaries and not necessarily evil. Arguably. Conversation #4 Solider 1: "Did I ever tell you about my souvenir collection?" Solider 2: "Nope." Solider 1: "I like to commandeer weapons off of the enemies I fight. I've got a nice collection of guns from all over the world, and I'm looking to get another gun from Volosia." Soldier 2: "No kidding. What kind of guns have you got so far?" Soldier 1: "I've gotten an Aviv Panthera, Assault Rifle, and U-39 Plechovka," Soldier 2: "What assault rifle?" Soldier 1: "What?" Soldier 2: "What kind of assault rifle was it?" Soldier 1: "Oh, just an Assault Rifle." Soldier 2: "...What?" Soldier 1: "Yeah..." This is a reference to the fact that while Just Cause 1 and 3 have names for their weapons, Just Cause 2 has generic names like "Assault Rifle," "Submachine Gun," or "Pistol." Conversation #5 Soldier 1: "You know, we could easily have won the San Esperito Civil War." Soldier 2: "What? I heard that you only sent a small contingent of forces to San Esperito?" Soldier 1: "Yes, but we brought some of the best armored vehicles the Black Hand has to offer, but we were never given an order to move into the mainland with them. If we had, we could have easily crushed the insurgency. Soldier 2: "Why didn't you?" Soldier 1: "Something about elite security and...lack of watercraft." This is a reference to the fact that the most powerful Black Hand forces, such as the Ballard series armored vehicles and the Ulysses-McCoy Redcloud, were only ever deployed to Isla Dominio, and how to this day there hasn't been a perfected method of amphibious transport in Just Cause 1. Conversation #6 Soldier 1: "I heard today that Rico Rodriguez is here, in Volosia." Soldier 2: "Woah, really?" Soldier 1: "Yup." Soldier 2: "Isn't he the one that fought us back in San Esperito?" Solider 1: "Sure is. He comes to a nation, identifies the local factions, then tears apart whoever he doesn't like. He didn't like Mendoza, we worked for Mendoza, and we got targeted. It's kind of his thing." Soldier 2: "I sure hope he hasn't come here to declare war on the Black Hand again. Soldier 1: "Not likely. In San Esperito we were employed by Salvador Mendoza, but here we're sort of observing from afar and we haven't picked a side yet. Heck, maybe he'll even fight alongside us this time." Soldier 2: "I hope I get to see that grappler of his in action, if so." This is a reference to the fact that, thanks to the Reputation system, Rico Rodriguez is not automatically going to be enemies with the Black Hand in Just Cause: Volosia. Wolf pack When venturing out in the frozen snow areas in the mountainous areas of Volosia, it is possible to find a pack of wolf pups suckling from the dead corpse of a sixth, fully grown, wolf. A few meters away, usually cowering in a tree, an albino wolf pup can also be found, too afraid to join its family. This is a reference to Game of Thrones, when the Stark family happened upon the same occurance and the Stark children adopted the pups, with the albino direwolf going to their half-brother Jon Snow. Greeter in towns Rarely, when entering a city or town, a greeter NPC will yell out to you as you drive in, "Welcome back to (Town!) The last time you were here was X days ago." This is a reference to User:Anonymous230385, and his tendency to post "Reactivated X days later." on threads when they are revived on the Just Cause wiki. Anti-Tread Man When entering a junkyard, sometimes this event will spawn. In the middle of the junkyard will be a ruined main battle tank complete with modern treads of our world, and when the player notices, a man will run up to them and exclaim "Don't look at that! It shouldn't be here. Get out of here." This is a reference to User:UsernamehereCustoms and his tendency to become irritated with people on the Just Cause Fan Fiction wiki when they introduce treaded vehicles to their fanfiction project, as he believes in the tradional/iconic idea of treads and treaded vehicles never being invented in the Just Cause universe. Mr. Snowman The famed Mr. Snowman makes his return in Just Cause: Volosia, and he can be found at a small town in the snowy mountain regions of Volosia. When approached, Rico will say "I didn't expect to find you here, Mr. Snowman." Nationalist Venezuela Draped over a house in a town in Volosia, the flag of Ramon Solano's Venezuela can be found. This is a reference to Mercenaries 2: World in Flames. I need a weapon During the mission The Black Hand, in which Rico is introduced to the private military company, his weapon is taken away for security reasons during his tour around the base. Later on, when the Volosian People's Republic launches an attack on the base, a the Black Hand tour guide asks Rico to prove his worth and value by defending the base. In response, he says "Yes sir. I need a weapon." The lieutenant says, "Right this way." as he proceeds to the armory where the player's weapons are stowed. This is a reference to the 2004 video game Halo 2, in which the Master Chief and Sergeant Avery Johnson had the same conversation during the intro of the game. Category:Easter Eggs Category:Volosia Category:Content